100 FMA songfics
by CyndersReign-ThePrincessOfHell
Summary: heyy. skOOl here with my first challenge. i'm writing 100 DIFFERENT songfics for Fullmetal Alchemist. rating K-M. NO FLAMES
1. Whataya Want From Me

Winry, Edward, and Roy in 'Whataya Want From Me'  
**I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR WHATAYA WANT FROM ME  
Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakwa. 'Whataya Want From Me' belongs to Adam Lambert and Pink**

**Winry's P.O.V.**

I hear a deafening squealing noise as I ran to my next class. The fire alarm rang in the vacant hallways. I begin to get vivacious, to get out of the building when someone pounced on my. I become agitated until I see who it is. A refreshing feeling washes over my as I stared into Roy's sparkling onyx eyes. He had a sly look on his face. He came on me with a ravenous kiss.

_Hey, slow it down.  
__Whataya want from me?_

He jeers at me as I hesitate. "What? Scared that someone will see us?" The scratchiness of his voice, regal-like, catches me off guard.

"Whataya want from me? Yeah, I'm afraid."

_Whataya want from me? Whataya want from me?_

He tries to nuzzle against me, saying, "That's alright, but there's nobody here, and I will achieve what I came for."

_There might've been a time when I would give myself away.  
__(Ooh)  
__Once upon a time, I didn't give a damn.  
__But now, here we are,  
__So, whataya want from me?  
__Whataya want from me?_

He descended onto me as I saw a pair of pale yellow eyes staring at us. I soon realized that it was Edward Elric.

_Just don't give up,  
__I'm workin' it out._

"Please don't give in," he seemed to mouth the words.

'_I won't let you down.' _I said to him telepathically. I tried to push Roy off with all my might. He pushed down on me harder. I planted a single thought into his head. '_Stop,' _when I realized that he had protected his mind with a mental wall to block me. I looked back at Edward with sudden tears in my eyes. He turned angry suddenly then ferocious as he tore Roy about from me.

_It messed me up, need a second to breathe.  
__Just keep coming around.  
__Hey, whataya want from me?  
__Whataya want from me?_

Edward held Roy in his human arm, punching him with his Automail, and with every blow blood splattered on the tiled floor. Roy slumped to the ground as soon as Edward let his shirt go. He picked me up and sang quietly, "Yeah, it's plain to see, that baby you're beautiful, and there's nothing wrong with you."

I smiled at him with relief, and then thought to myself, '_It's me, I'm a freak. But thanks for loving me, cause,' _"You're doing it perfectly," I sang along with him. Students began to file back in. Edward lost his grip on my hands and got dragged along with the crowd.

_There might have been a time  
__When I would let you slip away  
__I wouldn't even try, but  
__I think…_

"You could save my life," I whispered as he turned around to go to class.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I tore my eyes away from her. So much pain and sorrow filled those cool ocean blue eyes.

_Just don't give up  
__I'm workin it out  
__Please don't give in  
__I won't let you down  
__It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
__Just keep coming around  
__Hey, whataya want from me?_

I whispered, "Whataya want from me? I won't let you down," to the beat of the song.

**Winry's P.O.V.**

I heard someone talking in my head and realized that it was Edward singing telepathically to me. '_No I won't let you down.'_

**Normal P.O.V.**

Edward and Winry finished high school together as a couple and got married when they were 24 and 22. About 4 months after, they have their first girl named Adrian, and about a year later, their first boy, Lake.

_So  
__Just don't give up  
__I'm workin it out  
__Please don't give in  
__I won't let you down  
__It messed me up  
__Need a second to breathe  
__Just keep coming around  
__Hey, whataya want from me?__Just don't give up  
__I'm workin' it out  
__Please don't give in  
__I won't let you down  
__It messed me up  
__Need a second to breathe  
__Just keep coming around  
__Hey, whataya want from me?  
__(Whataya want from me?)  
__Whataya want from me?  
__Whataya want from me?_

And their song, from their first dance together to their dying days, has been, and always will be, 'Whataya Want From Me' by Adam Lambert.


	2. Hurt

Edward, Alphonse, their mother, and traces of other characters in 'Hurt' by Christina Aguilera.  
**I DO NOT OWN FMA OR HURT**

**Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiruka Arakau. 'Hurt' belongs to Christina Aguilera and whoever wrote it.**

**Al's P.O.V.**

It's been 2 months since he died. I can't believe it.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face._

I still see his face, no matter the situation.

_You told me how proud you were, but I walked away._

And to think that I know that it's my fault he's dead. How could I let him die?

_If only I knew what I know today, ooh, ooh._

I know I can't bring you back, I know it's my fault, and I would trade places with you just to prove it!

_I would hold you in my arms; I would take the pain away._

I know we used to fight all the time, but you taught me everything I know.

_Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes. There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again. Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there._

I never meant to hurt you!

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you._

We shouldn't have gotten on the train

_For everything I just couldn't do._

I want you back, Brother! Please come back!

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you._

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I look down at Al. Every night, he pours his heart to me by screaming. I keep telling him that it's not his fault (and that means telling other people to tell him for me, and that's very hard for me. Gives me a massive headache), but he won't listen.

I turn away to Mother, to see her crying softly. "You would be in much more pain if you were down there and Alphonse up here. He may not let down the fact that you're gone for good, that he thinks it's his fault, but that's normal. You wouldn't believe that he died, just like me. You'd try to bring him back, and in the process, you'd be dragged to Hell. He's right to mourn, but don't blame yourself. It wasn't either of your faults."

"But Mother, it IS my fault. My alchemy caused a big hole in the train's side that Al and I were on. He was going to fall out, so I switched places with him. It is my fault I'm dead!" I wasn't aware that I had started screaming at her. Tears started to gather in my eyes as I turned my back to our mother. I whispered to Al, "Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit. Sometimes I wanna hide…"

**Al's P.O.V.**

I don't know what to do anymore. I'm so lost without you.

_Cause it's you I miss_

_And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh._

I didn't want you to die. I want you here with me and Winry. She misses you!

_Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand?_

I'm trying to comfort her, but she's pushing me away. She's trying to ban me from my alchemy.

_Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am?_

I heard Winry in a shaky voice, "There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance. To look into our eyes and see you looking."

I felt tears well up in my eyes as Winry sobbed harder and harder, begging you to come back. She kept saying that she shouldn't told you everything before we got on the train.

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you._

_For everything I just couldn't do._

Please come back, Brother. Even Roy misses you.

_And I've hurt myself, oh._

Winry started to wail, "If I had just one more day. I would tell you how much that I've missed you since you've been away."

Brother, Roy wanted you too. If not then more than Winry does. Everyday I hear him crying, clutching a picture of you to his chest, and every night he wakes up, screaming your name.

_Oh, it's dangerous._

_It's out of line_

_To try and turn back time._

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I wished everyday that somebody would let me go, believe that I died 2 months ago and there's no turning back.

_I'm sorry for blaming you._

I wanted to protect you.

_For everything I just couldn't do._

"And I've hurt myself, by hurting you." I look down at Al, Winry, Granny, and Roy and smiled, tears falling down on them. "And I already knew, Al. I know Winry loves and misses me, I was just too stupid to realize it. And now I know how Roy feels about me. I was too naïve to notice. I miss you guys. Don't forget me," And I walked away to mother, leaving my old life behind and enforcing my new one.


	3. Memories

**I DO NOT OWN FMA OR 'MEMORIES'  
FMA belongs to Hiromu Arakwa. 'Memories' belongs to Within Temptation.**

**Roy's P.O.V.**

They say I'm not allowed to be **despondent**. Well, I don't care anymore. I can't bear to be happy all the time when you had to go.

_Memories, memories  
__Memories, memories  
I__n this world you tried  
__Not leaving me alone behind._

All those lies **instigated** me to break away from life everywhere else. This one place I feel safe is when I'm asleep, in my dream world, where I **venerate** you, where we're still together, and you'd say that we'll be together forever.

Everyone thinks that I'm **resilient**, that I'll bounce right back to being myself again. I have news for them. That's not gonna happen anytime soon.

_There's no other way  
__I prayed to the Gods, let him stay.  
__The memories ease the pain inside  
__Now I know why._

In **retrospect**, I knew that it wasn't gonna last forever, but I didn't want to believe it. **It's** the pain that I feel that brings me to my feet everyday, wanting to forget our past relationship; wanting to get away from everything that reminds me of you, but that doesn't happen very often.

_All of my memories keep you near  
__In silent moments, imagine you'd be here._

I'm thinking of leaving this world, giving my body to Central to experiment on; anything to get back to you.

_All of my memories keep you near._

I can still hear your whispers; I can still see your tears.

_Your silent whispers, silent tears._

You always knew what to say; what to do; what to know. I can't stress enough how much you've meant to me.

_Make me promise I'd try  
__To find my way back in this life._

I couldn't find my way back after you left. My mind left me when you did, and I can't get over the fact that you're gone.

_I hope there is a way  
__To give me a sign you're okay  
__Reminds me again it's worth it all_

My heart can't take much more of this torture. It can't do what others' can. **Its** being isn't gonna last much longer.

_So I can go home  
__All of my memories keep you near  
__In silent moments, imagine you'd be here._

My mind isn't like what yours used to be. It can't deal with the depression that your death brought along with it.

_All of my memories keep you near  
__Your silent whispers, silent tears._

I vaguely see your smile in my mind when I'm dreaming or thinking too hard. Every time I see it, you tell me to lay off everything and relax; that I'm working too hard on everything. I end up talking to you.

_Together in all these memories  
__I see your smile  
__All the memories I hold dear._

I can't take it anymore. I shout out to you, as if you could hear me if I screamed loud enough, "Darling, you know I'll love you till the end of time!"

_All of my memories keep you near  
__In silent moments, imagine you'd be here  
__All of my memories keep you near  
__Your silent whispers, silent tears  
__All of my memories._

I begin to cry for the fifth time today. Two months wasn't long enough to forget you.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

"I won't ever forget you, Roy. I don't want you to forget me either. I relieve some of your pain by visiting you every night in your dreams. I want you to know that nothing will keep us away from each other, although this does throw a wrench in the path. I promise to see you everyday until the day you die. Only then I hope we have the rest of our afterlife together." I begin to tear up a little as I watched the Connell sob for me. I blink hard as I hold onto myself and turn away.

"It's time to let go of me Connell. I'm dead, and I need you to accept it. I'm sorry, but I wish I could've told you how I really felt," and I walked away, back into the black clouds that hold my new home in the sky above everyone that I care about. "I just want you to cherish the memories that we share."


	4. Again

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the preceding characters, nor the song, Again.**

Again – Yui and Geekyfandubs

**Winry's P.O.V.**

I've always loved automail. My plan is to become the best automail engineer there ever is.

_I will pursue this dream, 'cause I know it's expected that I be serene._

Everywhere I look automail shops line up the blocks. Crowds of engineers move in sync as the hustle from one shop to the next.

_Upon this winding road, in the face of crowds that bustle all around._

Time to time, I remember your sweet face, still getting it into situations you shouldn't, then making me fix either your arm or leg.

_Although it seems like I am chasing after the past, what I want is place where the sky is alive and like a home to me._

I don't care if I'm away from Grannie for a long time. I have money. I just really want to do this. I've waited my whole life to do this, and the time is now for me to visit.

_Please try to understand the truth  
That this is no choice  
And I wish you'd stop with that look  
Of despair  
You're giving me_

My tears are from **further** explanations that you're not gonna be near me, but I always hide them, as they are my only weakness.

_Tears are nothing but the shape of our own weakness  
And they won't bring any absolution._

Never before have I felt this way about somebody, somebody that's drifting **farther and farther** from me. Our road has **diverged**, you going right, and I going left.

_I do not see an end to this labyrinth  
Who am I waiting for?  
And_

My wine and tears stain my pages as I write my letters to you, Al, and Grannie, the words I write can never explain how happy I am to hear back from you.

_I write it down in the pages of my notebook  
'Cause I'm looking for the me that is still honest  
I am running but I don't even know why  
From this reality_

I'm gonna keep chasing my dream, but I won't forget the throbbing in my heart from being away from you all this time.

_To chase my wishes I'll carry on living  
And I will always remember the depths of the darkness_

Just remembering you **hoisting** me up with your new automail threatens my inner demons to overshadow me. The tears flowed as I was so happy that my best work was showing off for me. It was hard to decide the design of it, the gears' placements, how efficient you would need it to be, and you being **dormant **the entire time was torture.

_I'll face my demons and I'll no longer run away  
There isn't a place to go  
I'll lose this feeling of being so helpless  
'Cause my whole life is ahead of me._

Most of the time I can **corroborate **that I made the right choice to come to Rush Valley; I can make better automail for you, for everybody that lives sorta near Grannie and I. Just think, Grannie and I could start the automail business again.

_I'll quash the numbness  
'Cause pain's better than the emptiness._

I'm sure that you and Al will make it across the country and find the Philosopher Stone, and **disseminate** yourselves throughout the countries.


	5. Haunted by Taylor Swift unfinished

Jessi Gray  
December 1, 2010  
Period 6

**I do not own the preceding characters or the song 'Haunted'.**

**Haunted**

Some people swore that the house was haunted. Well of course it was, after all, I was the one haunting it, thanks to my ex-boyfriend.

_You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

My timing was impeccable, of course; although I am a pretty good liaison between the Underworld and the human world. There was an upside for haunting my ex-boyfriend. He was never solicitous enough to see what was happening.

_It's getting dark  
And it's all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now_

Then again, he was a terrible sham…. He was really reprehensible, and it was a **complement** to his propensity to lie and cheat.

_And it's coming over you  
Like it's all a big mistake_

_Oh holding my breath  
Won't lose you again_

I don't know why he had to do that, either. It was fortuitous like people said it was. I mean, look at me! I'm a freaking ghost cause he decided to play a prank on my and lock me in this house to die. Just great!

_Something's made your  
Eyes go cold_

_Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you all figured out._

It was really fun to haunt him. I plagued him with nightmares of me dying, his friends dying at his hands, and I gave him visions of him dying by my ghostly hands.

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back  
Now I'm haunted_

I was screaming when saw him laughing as he walked away from the house.

_Stood there and watched you walk away  
From everything we had  
But I still mean every word I said  
To you_

He stayed far away from the house from then on, mostly so he wouldn't hear my screams of torture, but I knew why he really stayed away. He didn't want to see me die, even though it was only a prank.

_He will try to take away my pain  
And he just might make me smile  
But the whole time I'm wishing he was you  
Instead_

Nothing was ever the same after that.


	6. Take A Bow

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist nor the song, 'Take a Bow'.**

**Winry's P.O.V.**

I saw you walking out of the apartment that we shared for 13 months.

_Oh, how about a round of applause?_

Tears stream down my eyes as I saw you start your car and drive off, leaving me alone.

_Yeah, standing ovation? Ooh, oh yeah  
Yeah y-yeah yeah_

I replay the past couple of weeks in my head. We argued so much.

_You look so dumb right now_

~~~~~~SIX MONTHS LATER~~~~~~

I looked out my window yesterday and saw you getting out of your care. I chuckle inwardly.

_Standing outside my house_

You knocked on my door a few times, my utopia totally disrupted. You even try to apologize for breaking up with me.

_Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry_

I say no. You persist in changing my mind. It took me four of the past six months to get over you.

_Please, just cut it out_

I'm being tenacious, but who cares? I'm not letting you get to me with you reiterating that you're sorry and that I'm your recourse.

_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

You being sorry is tantamount as me taking you back; it's not going to happen. Ever.

_But you put on quite a show, really had me going  
But now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing_

I tell you that you're too bureaucratic, that you have too many restrictions for my life. You and I would never have lasted.

_That was quite a show, very entertaining  
But it's over now  
(But it's over now)_

Your encore has already come and gone. I told you to get out. That without you, I gained my autonomy back.

_Go on and take a bow_

_Grab your clothes and get gone_

My friends have givin' me their mandate to get rid of you. You were too raucous and hopeless for me. I needed a big, long break from you. All of them ostracized you.

_You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on_

What really gets me is that you keep telling me you love me and that you were wrong to fight with me.

_Talking 'bout "Girl, I love you." "You're the one."  
This just looks like a rerun  
Please, what else is on?_

Stop saying that you're sorry. I'm tired of it. Go and get a life.

_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

I never let you come inside because you'd always get me to forgive you. Last time was the very last time.

_But you put on quite a show, really had me going  
But now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing_

You reached out to slap my face when I caught your hand, twisted it back so your back faced me, and pushed you away. I told you to never come back here again.

_That was quite a show, very entertaining  
But it's over now  
(But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow_

I slammed the door behind me without hesitation.

_Oh, and the award for the best liar goes to you  
(Goes to you)  
For making me believe that you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech out_

I sat on the floor, thinking to myself 'That could've gone so badly. He could've pushed past me, or hit me, or something worse.'

_How about a round of applause?  
A standing ovation?_

I shook my head, I wanted to stop thinking about him. I stood up and called Izumi and told her everything.

_But you put on quite a show, really had me going  
Now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show, very entertaining  
But it's over now  
(But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow_

_But it's over now~_


	7. What Hurts The Most

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST CHARACTERS OR THE PRECEEDING SONG**

What Hurts the Most – Rascal Flatts

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I've always hated bein' alone. I can't believe that you would do this to me.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me._

Cryin' is a sign of weakness to me. I can't stand to show what bothers me.

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out.  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though_

We could've shared the **longevity** of our souls combining. Your words drove a stake through my heart, my **deafened** ears couldn't comprehend what you said.

_Goin' on with you gone still upsets me._

Sometimes, I just plaster a smile on my face and grin n' bear it.

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me._

I was so close to saying 'I love you', and you just had to **reject** my being completely.

_What hurts the most  
was being so close  
and havin' so much to say  
and watchin' you walk away._

What did you even know about me? Why did you ever go out with me if you would leave me months after you moved in with me?

_And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do._

Every day is torture without you here in my arms. Why would you cause me this much pain?

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go  
but I'm doin' it._

Al won't even talk to me anymore. I know he'd rather be with you and Envy than with me.

_It's had to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

You've drivin' almost to the point where I would debate **suicide**.

_Still harder getting' up, getting' dress, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over._

You're making me live through **extraordinary** measures to keep my cool around others. I want to tell you what I wanted to say, but never did. I was scared of what you would say.

_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken._

I was never **antisocial** until after you left me. You created something like a **chronic **disease that won't go away.

_What hurts the most  
Is bein' so close  
And havin' so much to say  
(Much to say)  
And watchin' you walk away._

You would think that I would have **liberty** in what I do, or that I would be more **vocal** than I am not, but I don't. I'm **dormant** most of the time, staying quiet since you left.

_And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do, oh  
Oh yeah_

Just thinking of you hurts worse than my automail linking to my nerves again. Sayin' 'I love you' was all I had to do to keep you with me, than you never really loved me. Just think: You never gave me the time of day three months after you moved in with me.

_What hurts the most  
What being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
(To say)  
And watchin' you walk away._

_And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do._

Quite different if you ask me. I was always here, but I never knew you.

_Not seein' that lovin' you  
That's what I was trying to do, ooo._


	8. Pale unfinished

**Pale**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PALE OR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST. PALE BELONGS TO WITHIN TEMPTATION AND FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST BELONGS TO HIROMU ARAKWA.**

_**A/n: Edward is grieving over Winry's death (which he caused by transmuting a spear through her heart).**_

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I'm not sure of what to think anymore. Death was supposed to be perfunctory; it wasn't supposed to affect me like it did the day you left us for the land above.

_The world seems not the same  
Though I know nothing has changed_

It left me mesmerized, what you said to me before you died. 'Don't worry about what you know will happen. Just live your life the way you want.'

_It's all my state of mind  
I can't leave it all behind_

I know I have to keep myself together. I know I have to move on, but it feels impossible.

_Have to stand up to be stronger_

Sitting here won't do me any good.

_Have to try  
To break free  
From the thoughts in my mind_

I don't want to lose any more people because of my "gifts". I don't want another accident to happen.

_Use the time that I have  
I can say goodbye  
Have to make it right_

I have a notorious curse that gave me the ability to transmute metal. I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS.

_Have to fight  
'Cause I know in the end it's worthwhile_

I'll never forgive myself for what I did to you.

_That the pain that I feel slowly fades away  
It will be all right_

IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, PLEASE ANSWER ME! I CAN'T STAND NOT HAVING YOU!

_I know  
I should realize  
Time is precious  
It is worthwhile_

Everyone says I should transmute a statue that is a facsimile to you. I vowed to myself that I would never use alchemy again.

_Despite how I feel inside  
Have to trust it'll be alright_

What do I do? Your death caused a metamorphosis within me: for the worse.

_Have to stand up to be stronger_


	9. Haunted by Evanscence

'Haunted'

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR THE SONG 'HAUNTED'.**

_Haunted by Evanescence_

_a/n: Winry is 23 and Roy is 27_

Winry's P.O.V.

I'm trapped under rubble. I can't see anything. I feel like I'm the only one alive.

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

I can see dimly around me. I'm in a pocket of what looks like an old house or garage.

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

I hear something behind me. It sounds like a mix of a male voice and a hiss. I slowly look behind me.

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

I see Roy. Roy Mustang, of all people.

_I know you're still there._

"Roy." I try to speak, but I end up gagging. Something's in my mouth. He knows I'm here. Why won't he call for help?

_Watching me, wanting me_

"Now no-one can help you, can they Winry? Your beloved Edward is nowhere to be found."

_I can feel you pull me down_

I glance at his hand. A black hunting knife! What the hell is he gonna do?

_Fearing you_

Why do I like this?

_Loving you_

I struggle to sit up, but my leg throbs with pain and makes me stop. I look down to see my femur jutting out from my skin. I fall back down.

_I won't let you pull me down_

Roy's P.O.V.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I teased. My black hunting knife just a mere shadow in my hand.

_Hunting you, I can smell you - alive_

Her scent so clean with apple blossoms mixed with slight oil. Her heart pounding so hard I can hear it from here.

_Your heart pounding in my head_

Winry's P.O.V.

I see him grinning in the poor light. The knife bounced a beam to me as he shifted closer.

_Watching me, wanting me_

I shake my head, fear filling my eyes with tears.

_I can feel you pull me down_

I try to move my arms, but they're crushed. I have no way of protecting myself.

_Saving me, raping me, watching me_

I'm done for. There's nothing I can do. I lost. I see him move closer. Tears stream down my face.

_Watching me, wanting me_

I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead.

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you, loving you_

I scream as the knife slices my throat.

_I won't let you pull me down._


End file.
